Luna Skye
"Look, I don't wanna be that guy, but can you shut up for a second? You're too loud." ― Luna, talking to her twin brother, Apollo Skye. Luna Skye is a character in the lettuceverse. Information Appearance Luna has rather short jet-black hair and a ponytail off to the side of her head. She has bright silver eyes and is usually seen wearing a black shirt that leaves her shoulders exposed, as well as silver pants. Luna is usually wearing earrings that look like crescent moons most of the time. Personality At first glance, Luna appears to be cold, snarky, and easily irritable. For the most part, she is, but easily softens up after getting close to people. Luna is also very cool-headed, is able to work well under pressure, although she seems to be the most sharp-tongued when in a dire situation as well. She isn't afraid to be brutally honest, and tends to act as her twin brother's impulse control, preventing him from getting too reckless, as well as sarcastially chiding him. She doesn't seem to have a sense of humor or even laugh a lot, but if something strikes her as paticularly funny, she'll burst out laughing for minutes at a time. Despite being extremely critical of Apollo, Luna is very capable of working together with him, and they form a very good team in combat. Luna also has a very strong interest in rock music, and plays the guitar proficiently. She also knows Apollo so well she usually finishes his sentences for him, to his annoyance. Background ARC 1:The Lettuceverse Luna and Apollo first appear after Norman takes over The Syndicate and Piper Vipera joins up with them. One of Piper's latest victims was their father, and as the police are incompetent with Glitch-Human issues and are slow to even notice there was a serial killer, the twins take it upon themselves to bring the serial killer to justice. They spent most of the Syndicate Introduction ARC investigating the city, looking for leads on the serial killer's whereabouts, and have a run-in with Jake Jones and Riley Umbra, who then tell them of a gang that's been active in the city for long time. Thinking they might have an idea of the criminal underworld of the city, and therefore a lead on the serial killer, the twins seek the gang out, and find Max Effingo and Emma Breeze, who turn out to be the only non-clone members of the gang, right in the middle of a fight with the NGD. Not wanting to lose their chance at answers, the twins intervene in the fight and manage to catch the Incanto Twins off-guard, escaping with the Effingo gang. Due to this and their explanation, Max and Emma take the twins in as members of the Effingo Gang. The twins then have a main role in the Effingo ARC, where the gang starts stirring up trouble in the city in order to lure both the NGD and the serial killer out, hoping to solve two problems with one stone. Despite this, they begin to question Max's leadership when he starts going off the deep end, and end up warning the NGD about him before he starts trying to destroy the city. After Max is defeated and decides to join the NGD with Emma to atone, the twins join as well, hoping it'll give them a better chance to find the serial killer. Abilities *"Full Moon": Luna has the power to shoot blasts of lunar energy in different forms, such as a stereotypical laser beam or even tiny shards of moonrock-shaped energy clumps she can shoot at a foe. She can also manipulate gravity, with the intensity depending on the time of day, with her gravity being weakest in the afternoon, average at early morning, and extremely strong late at night. If it is a full moon, all of her powers get a massive increase in intensity. Paraphernalia *XXX *XXX *XXX Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Female Characters